Not All History Stays History
by xxsnoopyxx
Summary: When Voyager encounters a new species known only as the history seekers, the members of Voyager find themselves experiencing a rather horrific illness in the human history, the plague. Based on Geraldine Brooks' novel: Year of Wonders. See inside for more detailed summary.
1. Prologue

**Gets way better, this is just an introduction.  
**

**Full Summary:  
**When Voyager encounters a new species known only as the history seekers, the members of Voyager find themselves experiencing a rather horrific illness in the human history, the plague. Little do they know at the time that they are just dreaming and when they wake up, what the history seekers can actually do from learning this piece of history. Set in a small village during the 17th century, based on Geraldine Brooks' novel Year of Wonders, which I am studying for school.

* * *

There is something about watching the stars zoom passed from my ready room window that calms my nerves and makes all of my worries just seem to go away, for I know that each star we pass by, is another star behind us in our long journey home. As I stand here with my cup of coffee, staring out the window, I am so lost in my thoughts and transfixed by the beautiful little beams of light as we race passed them, that I didn't even notice the ring of the door chime when someone was requesting entry until the second time.

'Come in.' I spun around on my heels quickly and briskly made my way to my desk, hoping to get there in time to pick up a PADD and pretend I had been diligently working through it, but I was not in luck. The doors opened to reveal my first officer before I had a chance to sit at my desk.

'We have encountered an alien vessel captain, they are hailing us.'

'Well then, shall we?' I asked as I walked over to where he stood and offered him to go out first, he did so and I followed, nodding to Harry to answer their hail.

'Greatings alien vessel and welcome to our space!' A rather cheery tall alien with small blue spots all over his face, shouted over the comm. channel. 'I am Varesk of the planet, Argkra and who might you be?'

'I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager, our home planet is many thousands of light years away.'

'Ah travelers. Are you interested in trade? I'm sure there is much we can acquire from you in return for some of our supplies?'

'We would be very interested in trade, however, we do not trade our technology, I hope you understand.'

'Of course captain! I was wondering if you would have any foods for which we could trade. I know you are on a long journey and need your food supplies, we can offer you some of our foods in exchange, just that, we like to try different things from different worlds here on Argkra.'

'I am sure we will be able to find some of our food stocks to trade in exchange for some of yours.' I smiled a professional smile, to show my faith but inside I knew there was something odd about this Varesk alien, I had a gut feeling something terrible would happen, I just didn't know what.

'Well then. I guess we should… meet… your…ship…trade…and…blah…to….blah bleh blah blu!' Suddenly he was making no sense to me, my eyes felt heavy and I felt tired, dizzy, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Struggling to keep awake, I saw a bright flash and suddenly an alien figure was in front of me. Varesk, I knew it! I looked around me, to see all of my bridge officers struggling like I was, to keep awake.

'You… won't…. get away with…this!' I managed to say before I could no longer fight off the fatigue and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Introduction:Spring

**I know, it's been forever since I have posted anything. I have just been so inundated with school work; I just don't have the time. But, I have found little bits here and there to bring you this chapter. Now, I must warn, throughout this story there will be deaths, but it won't be permanent, so to speak. I do not own Star Trek Voyager, nor do I own the novel Year of Wonders. The characters, themes and ideas in this story have just been borrowed or used for inspiration.**

* * *

Spring

Spring would have to be my favourite time of year. This is because spring is when the sun always feels warm on my skin without scorching it, the trees are blooming with foliage and fruits, livestock birth their babes, the flowers spring to life and everything smells and feels fresh. Spring is when I feel alive, each day brings new wonders and just the simplest things become enjoyable whether it be hauling the hay up the hill to feed my flock and watching as their lambs trail behind them, or biting into a crisp, fresh apple, picked that same morning from the orchard.

I picked up an apple, biting into its juicy flesh; I sucked at it so as not to let the juice of it drop onto my pinafore. I savored the sweet flavour as it trickled down the back of my throat. I picked up another and hurried up the stairs of my croft to where my sister lay sleeping on her pallet. I shook her from her slumber and tossed her the apple.

'We must start our work.' I hurried down the stairs again where I started sweeping the floors as I waited for her to dress, only stopping when she appeared in front of me.

'Let us go.' Phoebe said with a slight smile and an abundance of enthusiasm. We made our way out the door and started walking to Paris hall.

The Paris family lived in luxury as many of their class did, but unlike most upper class people, they come with much less bitterness and more kindness towards those many of their kind would deem 'inferior'. Today was one of the three days a week my sister and I worked at Paris hall, serving them however they so wished us too. Whether it be waiting one of their fabulous banquets, tending their vast and beautiful gardens or cleaning their large house, there were always hands needed here and so today I found myself busied with housemaid chores. Sweeping the floors, stripping the beds and tidying anything that had a speck of dust or looked out of place.

I liked to think of myself as unconventional. Women of my day had little freedoms but I tested those boundaries and desired my freedom. As a child, my father hadn't beaten me or brought me up to marry me off, rather it was my mother who did so. He taught me that everyone's dreams could one day be true and that one day, there would be more to a woman's life than simply serving men and bearing their children, and I believed him but I didn't quite understand how it would ever be possible, which is why I couldn't help myself in letting my mind wonder to some of the things I most desired.

I suddenly found myself thinking about the thing I desired most. Chakotay, the village's rector, was a young man, five years my senior but very handsome and such a gentle man, he had instantly caught my eye and from the moment I first saw him, I knew exactly what my father had meant, that one day, there would be a man who loved me for me, and I believed that man was Chakotay. He had hired Phoebe and I to work for him three days a week between us, since doing so I had been able to get to know him better. Each time I worked for him I always managed to find something to do that involved being in the same room as he. I would make him tea and take it too him, or silently sweep the floors of the room where he would be working on his next sermon, I just couldn't resist him and I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I were to be wedded to him.

I wondered whether we would have children, if we would spend our time in each others company, if he would appreciate me on a personal level and love me for who and what I had to give. I fantasized about this untouchable life as I started to remake Mr. Paris's bed. Chakotay had a bed just like this and I wondered what it would be like to be curled up next to him in his bed. It was only when I heard a loud knock on the door that I realized how long I had been fantasizing about these things I couldn't have.

'Kathryn, it's well past five, you are finished for the day, you may head home.' It was Miral Paris, the Paris's daughter. She smiled kindly at me and I nodded in response.

'Thank you Miss Paris, I shall finish making this bed and be on my way.' I waited until she was out of sight before I finished making the bed and then left upon completing my task. I hurried out to the front of the house where Phoebe waited impatiently for me.

'Where have you been?' She queried in a hushed voice. 'Were you day dreaming again?' I simply smiled, which was enough for her to understand that I had, she rolled her eyes at me as we left the giant house.

It was spring so there were still a few hours left of daylight, we used this to our advantage, taking hay to our flock on top of the hill, scrubbing the floors of our croft, collecting kindle for the fire and hauling in the wood. As the sun began to set, I stewed us some meat and vegetables with some rice for our evening meal and we sat there in silence out of exhaustion. It was enough to warm me through in the cool of the night and fill me up after a long days work, finally we made our way up the stairs, where we decided to join our pallets together and exchange stories our father had once told us.

At some point Phoebe had fallen to sleep and I was left lying alone in the dark thinking about our father. He had died three years ago whilst working in the mines. The entrance had collapsed, trapping ten of the miners, only half of them survived. My father had given his life for young Harry Kim, who had been injured by a falling rock; he had given him most of his rations and died of starvation. Luckily for Harry and the other miners, they were rescued the next day.

I couldn't help but wonder what our lives would be like had my father lived. If my mother had married us off, had he of lived, she would never have left the village. Would he still take us down to the river and tell us stories, would we be employed at the rectory or Paris hall? There were so many possible outcomes that could have been different, like would I ever have met Chakotay if he had lived?

Thinking of Chakotay made me smile and I couldn't help but smile even more remembering the time we went down to the river and sat there exchanging these ludicrous stories that we made up on the spot. He had made me laugh over a hundred times that day and made me forget about the pain I felt, having at that point in time, only just months ago, lost my father. He reminded me to live, to laugh and to love. He told me that it was okay to stop living and grieve, but that you need to get back to living eventually otherwise you will lose yourself. It had taken me a while, but I began to see what he had meant. Phoebe had stopped living completely, she spent her days in her room, half the time not even moving to come down and eat where as I had busied my life with chores from dawn till sun down, not stopping once to even just smell the roses as the saying goes.

I sighed as I watched Phoebe sleep, my older sister had been so lost and I realize now that she still didn't have that zest to life that she used to have. I missed how things used to be and I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever find that happiness we once had for I felt as if there was yet worse to come before I could ever hope of finding myself again.


	3. Spring: At the River

**Sorry for this very long awaited update. Studies have just been so full on, I have literally had no time to sleep properly or sit down to a meal without doing anything else, let alone sit down and write! So, please bear with me but I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Sunday was my favourite day of the week, for it was the day that Rector Chakotay would read to us his latest sermon and I could just sit there and lose myself in the serene sound of his strong voice. I know I should focus more on what he was saying and not the sound of his voice, but his voice was just so mesmerizing. I often didn't pay much attention to the words about God's love for us or strength and courage being important in our lives. At the end of each service, I would on a good day, make my way to the river and stop to smell the roses along the way, something I did to distinguish that I was living and not simply existing.

When I finally reach the river, I sit on a large stone with my feet in the water and I read one of the books I borrowed from Rector Chakotay, or simply take in the beautiful surroundings. Sometimes Phoebe would come with me and we would discuss or lives, even once did something so childish as to run around and splash each other with water, we walked home drenched that day and had to thaw out by the fire that evening but it had been fun and a welcomed distraction from our sorrows.

Today was Sunday and Rector Chakotay's service had ended over an hour ago. I had been just sitting on my large stone, thinking about the beautiful luscious green that surrounded me when I suddenly heard footsteps coming in my direction. I expected it was Phoebe until a much larger, taller figure sat down beside me and placed their feet into the water. It was Chakotay.

'Beautiful day isn't it?' He said.

'I love the feeling of the warm sun on my skin.' Came my reply, I hadn't meant to sound so comfortable in his presence, to late now. He turned to look me in the eye, his gentle smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

'Nature is a beautiful thing. Tell me Kathryn, would you be interested in working for me one more extra day in the week on the garden?' I thought about it for a bit, and decided that it was something I could do that would be mine, and his.

'Yes Rector, when shall I start?'

'As soon as you are ready too.' I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I would see him, one extra day of the week. He brightened up my world, literally. I wish Phoebe could find her grounding again, and take pleasure in the simple things in life, like she always used too. I realized I hadn't replied to his last statement and decided tomorrow I would work on his garden.

'I shall see you tomorrow then.' I said and he nodded in acknowledgement of this. I thought at this point that he would leave, but when he didn't, I felt my heart begin to race as I realized just how close he and I were sitting. This wasn't the first time we had sat together like this but it was the first time I felt as if there was something to it. Lately, I had seen him often and had many conversations with him, many more than usual and I realized, it was he who had sought me out, rather than the other way around. I wondered what this meant.

For a while, we sat in silence, enjoying the sun and each other's company. When the sun finally began to set, I realized I hadn't completed a single one of the day's duties. Phoebe was going to kill me.

'I'm sorry, say that again?' I must have spoken out loud as he questioned me about something I hadn't even realized I said.

'I haven't fed the sheep or collected any of the firewood or done anything yet today! I'm sorry Rector but I must leave.' I stood up and began shaking the water off my feet.

'Well, I have nothing better do, let me assist you and please, call me Chakotay.' I was shocked, never in my life had a man offered to assist me in my chores, after all, it was common in society for the men to toil away at the mines while the women did everything else.

'It is quite okay… Chakotay, those tasks are not your responsibility. But thank you for the offer.'

'Kathryn, I quite insist. It will be a great experience.' I was still floored, but grateful for the help. I couldn't help but smile, and thanked God for a recent turn of good events.

After we collected firewood, hauled the hay up the hill to the sheep, collected the chicken eggs, tended to the vegetable gardens and scrubbed the floors of my croft, we were exhausted and Phoebe still hadn't returned home from Paris hall for the evening. We had light the fire and began to boil a large pot of water but I had yet no idea what to cook for our evening meal, especially now that Chakotay was here. There were a number of vegetables I had collected from the garden earlier, there was also rice, some flower and I had some milk and eggs, which we had also collected today. There was some meat left from yesterday, a small portion of beef, and some cheese I had been saving for a special occasion. Maybe tonight was the occasion I had been saving it for.

I decided to make a sort of rice dish that I had discovered one night when I accidentally cooked the rice in too much water. It made the rice so soft and gooey, but with vegetables and a little bit of cheese stirred through it, it was delightful. I thought about how I could make this dish even more special and that's when it hit me. Why not boil a chicken carcass and use the broth as the base for my rice dish, added nutrients and flavour!

By the time Phoebe was home, I had finished preparing our evening meal, it wasn't much but it sure did taste good and kept us going. After our meal, I did an inventory of what I had left; I still had my cup of flour and milk, and half of the cheese. There were three eggs there from today; at least we had something for breakfast.

It was well and truly dark now, and the Rector had left after thanking me for a very enjoyable meal and bidding us goodnight. Phoebe and I left the cleaning up for tomorrow and went straight to bed, both exhausted from our day's work. Before I could even ask her how her day had been, Phoebe had fallen asleep and left me reflecting on my days events alone. All I could think about was the fact that I had spent almost the entire day in Chakotay's presence and I wondered, just where this relationship with him was leading.


	4. Spring

**I know where this is going, but I am just having a little trouble getting it there but I will! Updates will be slow, to much school, not enough writing time, but your support is very much appreciated and your feedback is very welcomed and appreciated. Oh and I still don't own Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

Never had I thought that the Rector's garden could be so beautiful. When I agreed to the job, I had expected the garden to be run down, filled with weeds and dead plants but upon my arrival this morning, I was utterly surprised. The flowerbeds and pathways were almost completely weed free, aside from a few weeds that had popped up over night. Roses of red and white filled the air with their sweet and musky aroma, while other flowers of blue, pink, yellow and purple surrounded me. I couldn't help but admire their subtle beauty. With the workload significantly less than I had expected, I found myself watering the flowers and refilling the buckets, harvesting vegetables from the Rector's flourishing vegetable garden, pulling out the few weeds that were around, sweeping the pathways and completing other tasks that assisted with the maintenance of the garden and outside of the house.

By the end of the day, I hadn't seen Chakotay. I knew that he was probably busy with making home visits and writing a new sermon for next Sunday's service, but I couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by his lack of presence today. Had I done what he wanted? He hadn't really said what he wanted me to do. Did he want me to come back? I wouldn't know because I hadn't seen him, maybe he would come by my house later and let me know. I was probably being wrongfully hopeful that he would but I couldn't help but desire to satisfy him, I wanted him to be pleased with the work I had done for him, I didn't want to disappoint him or not live up to the expectations he had of me, and I knew this was about more than just his expectations of me in respect to the maintenance of his garden.

I found myself contemplating this very topic as I walked the long journey back to my home. What was it that he wanted from me exactly and what did he expect of me to be as a person? Did he want me the way I wanted him? I knew I was in love with him, I had known this since the first day I ever saw him, but I didn't know if he felt the same way and as much as I wanted it all to work out the way that I wanted it too, I knew that life would be too simple if it did.

By the time I reached my croft, another day had gone by where Phoebe and I had not had the time to complete all of out daily house chores, the fact that we had nothing left to eat for dinner with the lack of eggs being laid today, meant that we wouldn't be eating anything for supper. Luckily, tomorrow was the one-day of the week we both had the morning off, so we could go to the market together and spend our week's earnings. The thought of food was making me hungry and so I decided to light the fire and boil some water. For some reason, drinking hot water always took the edge off my hunger, and so by the time Phoebe had returned home from Paris hall, the water was ready and we drank in silence before retiring up stairs and slipping into sleep.

=/\=

I awoke early to find Phoebe wasn't next to me. I could hear the scraping of the broom on the hard floor and knew that she had probably started on the daily chores that we had neglected for almost the entire week. Making my way down stairs, I took the cloth that had been hanging by the fire and started scrubbing the bench where we prepared our meals and washed our dining plates. By late morning, the house was clean; everything that should have been washed had been and was now hung up outside in the sun to dry, we could now make our way to the towns centre.

For us, it was about a kilometer, which we walked every day to work at either the Rectory or Paris Hall. Today, the market place was busy, deliveries where only just now starting to arrive and so many people had packed to the centre of town to collect their orders. We started at the rice stall where we encountered Harry Kim. Ever since the mining accident that had killed our father, Harry had always felt guilty when in our presence. He had always been quite a timid young man, but the guilt of knowing that our father gave up his life for him had made him feel responsible for our fathers death, no matter how many times we tried to assure him that it wasn't his fault.

'Good afternoon Harry, how may you be this fine day?' I greeted him with a smile in an attempt to make him feel more at ease conversing with us.

'I am well thank you miss Janeway, and how may you both be?'

'I am well thank you.' Phoebe and I replied in sync. He smiled at us before excusing himself and bidding us goodbye and so we entered into dealings with the rice stall owner, purchasing enough to last us three days before moving to the stall where another young man sold oats, purchasing enough to last us another three days. With the non-perishables bought, we had spent most of our money but decided on purchasing a tomato, two apples and two eggs. As we made our way to the meat stall, I realized that we no longer had any money to purchase the meat we had intended to buy.

'I'm sorry Phoebe, maybe we will have enough money to buy meat next week.' Both of us had really been looking forward to a nice, meaty stew, and were both disappointed to have run out of money, but as soon as we were about to leave, something unusual happened. A young man, named Neelix, had traveled to the town just this morning looking for a fresh start. He had come from London, the big city and he had some amazing stories about the great town, or so I had heard. He had overheard my apology to Phoebe about not having enough money for meat, and had given us enough money to purchase some.

'Here, you two look like you need it more than I do'. He had said, I was surprised, but I had instantly thanked him but refused his offer. 'Seriously, take it.' He had then replied with a smile and I couldn't help but smile myself as he placed the coins in my hand and walked away. Before we left the market place, I caught a glimpse of the new comer, and called out to him, inviting him over for dinner, which he accepted. We had gone home that day with more food in our basket than we had ever had, to make yet another meal for three, for the second night in a row. I was glad Phoebe and I had tided the house earlier that day, for we rushed home to take hay to the sheep and collect eggs and water the vegetables and by the time that was all done, it was getting dark as the sun began to set, I knew we would not have had time to make the house presentable for guests had we of left those chores till now.

=/\=

The night Neelix had come for dinner had been yet another memorable night. I had made a meat stew which we all thoroughly enjoyed between many laughs. He had told us great stories about his travels and his life in London, what he had seen, things he had heard, we had been completely transfixed by him and his stories. He had seen more than I ever would in such a short amount of time and I envied him. He had spent hours with us before finally going back to the inn. I was grateful to him for making Phoebe laugh; it had been so great to see her finally starting to enjoy life again.

The next few days went by rather unnoticed, nothing had happened. We had all simply continued on, living our lives day-to-day, living in the now but not really living for the future. I hadn't seen Chakotay for I had worked three days at Paris hall and only one day in his garden, yet again, without being graced with his presence. I wondered about him. Was he okay? What was the reason for his lack of public presence? I missed him and I just wanted to see him, for him to hold me in his arms, a girl can dream right? I was hopeful that my dreams would become reality, and for some reason, I could sense that maybe they just might, but I also sensed something bad was going to happen, I don't know why, or what, I just know and I can't explain it, but something was going to happen soon, that would change all of our lives forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading (and for reviewing if you decide too)!**


End file.
